Freak on Halloween
by HouroftheRaven
Summary: For Day 1 of Crack and Fanon Week. Izzy has dragged Justin off for some late night trick or treating! But what if the very first house they go to actually does the impossible: break Izzy's spirit? One-shot. Justin/Izzy


**Hey, there! And welcome to my first upload for… Crack and Fanon Week! Seven days of crack and fanon pairings! Today's Sunday, so it means that it's holiday themed… The holiday for this fic is, of course, Halloween. The pairing for this is Justin/Izzy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama Action. Neither do I own any of the characters in the two shows. Thank you.**

**Now, with no further adieu, please enjoy Freak on Halloween.**

* * *

"Wait up, Izzy!" Justin found himself shouting.

The Superman costumed male model was chasing after the person who he was going trick or treating with: a Tarzan costumed Izzy. The red-head psycho finally stopped and turned to her partner, giving her wild and crazy stare once again.

"Oh, come on, Justin!" she exclaimed in a hyper tone of voice. "We don't have all day, you know. I remember a time when I was little, my granddad pushed me in a little red wagon through the streets while I yelled 'Izzy the Reaper will haunt you!' We got three baskets of candy that day, a-yuh."

Justin rose an eyebrow at the girl before shaking his head. "And why did I have to come along?"

Izzy rolled her eyes at her ex-boyfriend from the show Total Drama Island, but grinned nevertheless. "Because Owen lives too far away! Izzy had to break up with the big lump, rest his soul. Noah has schoolwork, and Eva just hates trick or treating! You're the only one left! So, come on!"

Before Justin could reply, she was off once again, dashing off to a nearby house. By the time he caught up to her, she had already rang the door bell.

"Trick or treat!"

Justin smacked his forehead as a middle aged couple came to the door.

"Say it!"

"Trick or treat…" Justin muttered out the three famous words.

"Aren't you two a little old for trick or treating?" the man spoke up, raising an eyebrow.

"Aren't you a little old, yourself?" Izzy responded, grinning her psycho grin.

The woman gave a laugh at the psycho red head before crossing her arms. "Are you psycho? Oh, wait… You _are_ psycho! You're that Izzy chick from that Total Drama show!"

The man began laughing as well. "Go find some therapy…then we'll get you some candy."

As the door slammed, even Justin thought that was harsh. As he turned to his ex-teammate, he was surprised to see that she had a frown on her face and a hurt look in her eyes. Did she really take what they said to heart?

"Izzy," the tanned model began, moving a little closer to the girl. "just forget it. They were cruel people."

"Whatever." Izzy muttered under her breath. This was so not like her.

"Ever since I joined Total Drama Island, people believed me to be a freak." Izzy began explaining to Justin, even though she had no idea why. "Just because I'm a little…different from others. It runs in the family, I guess. One time, my brother attacked a full-grown Canadian moose with only a spoon and a butter knife."

"…I don't know about your brother," Justin replied, raising an eyebrow at that random fact. "But you are not a freak."

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Coming from an antagonist."

"Then why did you invite me to come trick or treating with you?"

"Izzy told you," the fiery spirited girl glared at her model of an ex-boyfriend. "Izzy's friends wouldn't come with me."

"Fine, fine." Justin retreated, holding his hands up in surrender.

The time on the cruel couple's porch was very silent. Finally, Izzy walked down the steps and began walking down the sidewalk. For some reason, Justin's legs moved on their own, and he was soon running after her.

"Look," he stated, walking behind her. "you are not a freak. You're just… Izzy."

"Well, duh!" Izzy rolled her eyes. "If I wasn't Izzy, I'd be-- Oh, wait… E-Scope! Or Explosivo! Or Esquire!"

"Right, right." Justin chuckled as Izzy named off her different alter-egos. "But that's beside the point. A freak wouldn't make any friends back on Total Drama Island. You have Owen, LeShawna, Noah, Eva and…"

"And?" Izzy's green eyes brightened slightly.

"You have me, too. Even though I've been antagonistic in the past, doesn't mean I don't consider people friends."

Izzy's lips erupted with a hyper giggle that she was known for. "You know what? You're totally out of character, you know? You should be fawning over yourself, or looking for a mirror, or trying to satisfy yourself. Don't be weird, Justin-cake."

"Justin-cake?" Justin rose an eyebrow at this new name.

Izzy just shrugged. "I heard Beth saying it."

Soon, both of them were laughing at that statement. Justin interrupted it by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"How about we go to another house?" Justin flashed a smile at the other girl. "Then maybe we can go inside so I can look in the mirror."

"Sounds great to me!" Izzy agreed, nodding swiftly. "You know what? I think we could get to be great friends, Justin! You're not as antagonistic as you seem, you know that?"

"It was mostly with Heather." Justin shrugged and chuckled. "Guess it caused me to be go slightly insane."

"Well, Izzy likes insane." the hyper girl stated, following up with a few affirmative nods. "Just… act like you are now: slightly kind, slightly cool, but still into yourself. Not a quiet liar or a antagonistic moron."

Justin glared for a moment, but smirked soon after. "Yeah, fine, whatever."

"Hey!" Izzy jumped up and down before grabbing Justin's hand. "Come on! I heard there's a haunted cathedral a few miles south! Let's run! Haha!"

Before Justin could answer, he was being pulled by the girl that he had forged a friendship with. He had never noticed how beautiful Izzy was, even when they dated during the first season of Total Drama. Maybe, just maybe, she would take him back. If only he could stay the "insane" Justin he was on this dark Halloween night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTime Skipxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, Justin received a call on his cell phone. He, at first, guessed it to be Beth, who was a little stalker-ish at times with him. But, to his surprise, he did not recognize the phone number.

"Hello?"

"Justin, hi! I was bored, because Noah and Eva decided to ditch me at school today. I was wondering, do you want to go to the movies? I heard there's a new action movie that goes boom and cha-pow and whoosh!"

As the voice Justin recognized as Izzy droned on and on, he smirked to himself. This was the first time in a long while that he was truly happy to receive a phone call from anyone from Total Drama. After she finished, he gave a very simple reply: "Definitely".

* * *

**Short, I know, but I may make a story to follow up on this sometime in the future. Probably with slight minor pairings. **

**Tomorrow is Double Date day, so it's going to be quite longer than this. Probably around 3000-4000 words, compared to this measly 1000. Anyways, tell me what you think! **

**Signed,**

**HouroftheRaven**


End file.
